A Whole Differnt Person
by QuirkyDiva1
Summary: Both Suki Sato and Ray Snider are caught after curfew one night at Tower Prep School. The two are both assigned to an afterschool detention for two and a half weeks, and develop a friendship no one ever thought would happen. But will the two become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

A Whole Different Person

*Suki's POV*

I, Suki Sato, walked down the abandoned halls of Tower Prep school. It was nearing midnight and I shouldn't have been out, but I had been planning my escape with my three best friends Gabe Forrest, CJ Ward and Ian Archer.

I slowly turned the corner, looking for any monitors. It was clear. My friends and I had all met, having the same interest; the interest to leave Tower Prep, and get home. We didn't know how we had ended up here, or even why we were here, but there was something that wasn't right about Tower Prep.

It had just been Gabe, CJ and I, but then Ian showed up one day. Ian was like the usual freshman here at Tower Prep, or so we thought. We became a quick foursome, and now all our free time we spent up in the old observatory, planning what we had to do to get closer to our escape.

But we had gone a bit off topic this meeting, ending in a massive marshmallow fight. We weren't the most focused group, but hey, we were friends. The four of us had quickly cleaned up, realizing what time it was, and that we needed to be back. I would have taken the secret tunnels, but in the fluster of trying to get out as fast as I could, I found myself in the hallway, not our secret underground tunnels.

I took another few steps, straining my ears to see if I could hear anything. Nothing. So I kept walking on until I hit another corner, where I did hear something. It was a faint whisper of voices, none which I could understand from the distance. But from the hushed voices, I could tell whoever was in front of me in the hallway was not a monitor.

Peering over the side of the wooden wall, I saw two boys standing, and it did not look friendly. I wanted to groan when I saw who it was. It was Ray Snider, and the boy from my biology class, Jeremy Weaver. Jeremy wasn't so bad, he was quiet, but was nice enough.

Ray, on the other hand, was nothing but a self involved, conceited bully. These two boys were not just out for a little stroll.

"You think your all tough, don't you?" Ray hissed, pushing Jeremy, sending him stumbling backwards on his feet. Jeremy shook his head, fear actually showing in his eyes, and Ray let out a cold laugh.

Ray's super power was hyperstrength, the name pretty much explains it all. He could lift a car with his bare hands. Enough said.

"Then why did you crack that joke during English, today? Huh? Were you trying to make a fool out of me Weaver" he said, holding Jeremy now by the scruff of his neck. Jeremy whimpered, and just as Ray was about to curl his fist in a punching motion, I stepped out from behind the safety of the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted, not realizing how loud I had been.

Ray looked up to where my voice had echoed from, and his eyes widened. He dropped Jeremy, and the boy scuttled up from the ground, and ran in the opposite direction from which I had come.

"Suki? What are you doing here?" Ray asked, his eyes confused. I scoffed.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. "What were you doing beating on a kid half your size?" I asked, staring at him questioningly.

"It's really not how it looks..." he started to defend, but I cut him off with a short ,cold laugh.

"So you weren't beating up Jeremy Weaver?" I said suspiciously, knowing that he was definitely lying. He started to talk, but his eyes passed over my shoulder, growing alert.

"Crap! Monitors" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me off in a run. Behind us were three monitors, two male and one female, chasing after us. Not knowing what else to do I let Ray lead me through the halls, avoiding the monitors.

Or so we thought we were avoiding the monitors. As we took a quick left turn, we bumped right into two other monitors. Ray cursed under his breath, and I let out a deflated breath. We couldn't escape now.

The two monitors that we had bumped into grabbed me, and the three from behind grabbed Ray. They were obviously familiar with his hyperstrength, as it seemed he couldn't fight them off.

"Sir, we have Sato and Snider" said the tall blonde boy who grasped my arm, into some sort of walkie-talkie. Headmaster's muffled voice came out of it, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The monitor seemed to know, though. He looked to is fellow comrades, then to Ray and I.

"You're going to Headmaster"

*Ray's POV*

She just had to walk down that hall, at that precise time. Suki Sato, The one person I actually cared about what they thought of me had caught me at one of my worst moments. It actually seemed she and her friends always caught me at the wrong moments.

Suki and I were being dragged down the serene halls of Tower Prep towards Headmaster's office, a place I knew only too well.

God, if Suki didn't already hate me she would now. I mean, it had all been an in the wrong place at the wrong time type of scenario for both of us. The Weaver kid got away though, unfortunately. If he had got caught at least I would've been semi-happy about it.

Soon enough, we neared the large hallway which held Headmaster's large arched doorway to his office. One of the monitors holding Suki opened the door, and we were lugged inside to see Headmaster staring at us with an unnerving sense of serenity.

"Miss. Sato, Mr. Snider, please sit" he said, smiling and beckoning us towards the two chairs seated in front of his desk.

Hesitantly, I sat down on the chair on the left, as Suki sat on the right. Headmaster turned his head slowly from each of us, as though he was examining a rare specimen.

"Being out after curfew is not accepted here at Tower Prep" he finally said, his face now turning sterner. "Mr. Snider, this is your second offense in this area, and you have one more chance until you're sent to West Campus. I assume you won't let this happen again" he said, turning his head towards me and looking at me questioningly.

I clenched my jaw, and gave him a curt nod. Headmaster then turned to Suki. "This is your first offense in this area Miss. Sato, I hope you can assure me that this will not happen again anytime soon" he said, but it was as though he held an alternate meaning behind those words, and it seemed Suki also noticed. She looked like she was fighting nervousness.

"Yes sir" she said quietly, giving him a quick nod.

"Now, I think West Campus is a bit strong of a punishment for staying out late, but this will not go unpunished" he said, leaning back in his chair. "For the next two and a half weeks the two of you will be cleaning the Biology lab after classes"

We both started to complain, but Headmaster cut us off with a pound of his fist against the desk. Reluctantly, I stopped. "I'm being nice" Headmaster hissed, narrowing his eyes at the each of us. "You will report to the Biology lab from seven till nine each night for the next two and a half weeks. If either of you skip even one of these sessions, I will see that you are both sent to West Campus" he said, his voice cold. "Understand?"

Reluctantly, I gave a nod. "Understood sir" I said, looking to Suki whose eyes were downcast on the floor.

After what seemed like decades Headmaster finally spoke again. "I will contact Biology about your new extracurricular activities. You will start tomorrow, and it's probably best to be a bit early so Biology can show you the drills. You are dismissed" he said. I stood up, and walked towards the door behind Suki, but before we could leave Headmaster said one more thing.

"Oh, and I suggest not staying out late again, or there will be severe consequences'" he said, his eyes slicing us like knives.

I saw Suki swallow, as she swung open the door, probably as eager to get out of that office as I was.

The door slammed shut, sending an echoing throughout the halls. And with that, I walked back to my dorm. I did not want to clean the Biology lab, no one did. But this may have been my one chance to sweep Suki Sato off her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story :D**

**I decided to start writing this story, because I love Tower Prep, and I really wished Ray and Suki would have developed as a couple. My family and I know one of the producers of the show, and he lent us Tower Prep to watch. I immediately fell in love, so here I am now! Sorry If I was rambling, please enjoy my story :) **

**Also, I'll try and update weekly, if not more! **

**QuirkyDiva1**

*Suki's POV*

"Okay, tell me again how you managed to get two and a half weeks worth of afterschool detention?" CJ asked me, packing her laptop into her book bag. I breathed out in immense frustration.

"I got caught after curfew, okay! I've told you about a million times" I shot back at her, and she sighed.

"I know, I know, it's just we won't have any time to plan the escape" she whined, walking towards the door of our dorm room. Today would be my first day cleaning the biology lab with Ray, and I was not looking forward to it. Cleaning up slime and goo with someone as horrible as Ray was not the way I imagined spending my evenings.

CJ shut the door, and we walked down the hall towards the cafeteria where we would be meeting Gabe and Ian. They had already saved us our usual spot at the tables, and we quickly got our breakfast and walked over to them.

I took my place across form Gabe, and beside CJ, and placed my tray on the table. The boys were already halfway through their massive breakfasts, which I didn't understand. Gabe looked up from his tray, and smiled at us, his mouth half full with scrambled eggs. Both CJ and I stared at him in disgust.

"Oops, sorry" he said, wiping the scrambled eggs from his cheek. "How are you two doing" he asked, leaning one arm on the table.

CJ looked to me, a dry look passing her face. "I'm fine, but Suki here isn't" she said, smiling ironically at both boys.

Ian quirked an eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked, placing his fork on his tray.

I silently cursed CJ in my head for bringing this all up, but sighed instead of blowing up. "I got caught last night" I said, casting a sad smile. Both boys grimaced. "But that's not all" I went on, "I also have two and a half weeks of cleaning up the biology lab after school".

Gabe's eyes bulged, "then how are we..." he shouted, before Ian nudged him. Gabe lowered his voice to a whisper, "how are we going to...you know, plan" he said, as Ian casted me a disapproving look.

I shrugged, ignoring Ian for the moment. "You guys will have to plan without me, CJ can fill me in after I get back" I said.

We soon finished our breakfasts and headed up to our first class, English. But I couldn't concentrate all class, because I was dreading the two hours that lay ahead of me this evening. Cleaning up the lab was enough of a nightmare, but being paired with Ray Snider made it a whole other level of horrible.

Why couldn't have I just let Ray beat up the kid, and get back to my dorm safe and sound. Oh right, because I was a fairly decent person unlike the asshole who was beating the kid in the first place.

I sometimes wished I was meaner; it would have saved me a lot less trouble and would have given me a lot more time. But it was my nature; I had to act if someone was being hurt.

"Suki, Class is over" said a voice and I snapped out of my trance, looking to see CJ poking me in the arm with her pen. I shrugged her away, standing up from my seat and following my three friends down and out the door.

The night before had been sleepless for me, the thoughts of what would happen if Headmaster ever found out about our plans for escape haunted me. I had been this close to blowing the whole plan and all because I couldn't bear to see someone hurt. Even a nerdy kid from my biology class who I hardly knew.

The next class went by in a blur, and the nest thing I knew it was lunchtime, but I wasn't particularly hungry.

"So you really have to do this two and a half week detention thingy?" Gabe asked as we walked down a crowded hallway.

"Unfortunately" I muttered, holding onto my book bag. Gabe let out a troubled sigh.

"This is a real setback, I mean; we can't plan this without you! You're pretty much the brains of this whole...project!" he exclaimed as we neared a more secluded hall that was nearing the south entrance of the cafeteria.

"No, you guys need to do this, if we stop for this long, we'll never escape" I argued, shaking my head in disagreement. "CJ will fill me in on anything and everything that I need to know. She'll make sure it was like I was there" I finished, and CJ gave a firm nod to Gabe.

Ian sighed, and looked at Gabe. "I have to agree with Suki and CJ on this one, buddy. It's now or never" he said, giving his friend an apologetic look.

I smiled at Ian, silently thanking him for getting Gabe off my back. Gabe looked around at all of us, and when he realized he was out voted he let out a grunt. "Fine, but it feels as though were betraying you, working on escape while you're working on cleaning animal guts" he said.

I raised my nose in disgust. "Ugh. Please don't remind me" I said dramatically. Everyone laughed, and the room suddenly felt lighter and happier.

We ate our lunch in a much better head space than breakfast, and I almost forgot I'd have to spend two hours of my evening working with Ray to clean out the lab.

Almost forgot.

*Ray's POV*

"Again?" Don Finch, my roommate and best friend said as we walked towards our final class of the day. "You seriously got cleanup duty again? The last time that happened you were complaining about it to weeks on hand, it was almost as bad as listening to Fenton's opera singing" he said, opening the door to our History classroom.

"You're over exaggerating" I muttered, walking up to the top of the classroom which held both Don and my seats. He let out a snort of laughter.

"But Don, I don't want to clean out the lab. But Don, won't you please help me" he mocked, and I hit him in the shoulder, he cringed,

We sat down as History walked into the room, grabbing our laptops from our book bags. I had never liked History class, even outside of Tower Prep. Why did we need to learn about these people? They were all already dead, anyway.

"We will be picking up from where we finished last class..." History started, and rambled on and on as I lost focus immediately. My head turned, looking around the room for something that would entertain me more than this.

The most entertaining thing I could find in this classroom was the fact that History had chosen to where Green pants today, or that the air fan was rotating slower than usual. It wasn't much to work on.

I probably should have been paying more attention, getting better grades, being a better person. But I couldn't and that was that. People thought me to be the bad guy. To all of them I was the boy who relied only on his Hyperstrength, the enemy of the ever so great Ian Archer, the rook.

I was all those, except I was more. There was more to me than just bad, I was like every other student here at Tower Prep. I was lost, confused, powerless, and wanted to get out of this hell-hole. In the end, we were all exactly the same

Someone jabbed my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Don poking me. He beckoned towards the doorway, and I looked to see a girl walking into the room, interrupting History's lecture. Don whistled quietly.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Don made it seem like he was a ladies' man, like he was every girls dream. In reality, he got tongue tied and awkward whenever he tried to even talk to a girl. Almost like me with Suki.

God, why couldn't I be more normal around her? She only caught me in my worst of times, the only good time we had ever actually had together was the biology field trip. And even that hadn't ended well.

And then there was Forrest. The chubby little runt probably had a better chance with her than I did, because she probably respected him. Not to mention Forrest's enormous crush on her. It wasn't fair! I'd done everything I could to be nothing but nice to Suki, and she ended up hating me. It just wasn't fair.

"She's a looker" Don whispered, smiling down at the blonde girl who passed History a note. Probably one of those transfers passes. History smiled politely at her, and beckoned her towards one of the front row chairs, where she was seated beside Fenton.

Fenton was probably the most annoying human being on the face of this earth, and Don and I had the luck of having him as a roommate. I would've taken back Archer any day. Last week Fenton had given Don and me a forty five minute lecture on how to care for your vocal chords, and I'm not over exaggerating a bit. The boy is crazy.

I shrugged at Don's statement, and he stared at my dryly. "Do you even want a girlfriend?" he asked me quietly, and I almost snorted.

"At least I could have one if I wanted one" I shot back. Don opened his mouth to argue, but thought about what I just said. He shut his mouth, and looked slightly hurt, turning back to History as he started his lecture once more.

A little smile formed on my face. At least I had Don; if I hadn't had him as a roommate I probably would have gone mad because of Fenton's Tuesday night lectures.

Class ended soon, and I hadn't heard a word History had said. Instead of listening, I had counted how many times the fan turned in an hour of class.

We packed up our things, and walked down the rows towards the front of the classroom. After an hour of break, I would have my first clean up session with Suki. This time, I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

We walked past the new girl, and Don gave her a small wave with a smile. Except it looked more like a creepy smile, with a twitch of the fingers. I held in laughter, as the girl reluctantly gave an awkward smile back and turned away. Don sighed in defeat.

"I mean, how come no girl likes me? I'm decent enough looking and I think I'm pretty nice, don't you think?" Don asked as we left the classroom, and headed towards our dorm room.

I scoffed. "Yeah, good looking and nice is totally you. You look like a carrot and have about as much charisma as a narwhal" I teased, and he shoved me in return. We both laughed.

Soon enough we got to our dorm and Don headed to the bathroom's to take a shower. I, however, lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I would make a good impression on Suki this time, and I would not mess up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been really excited to write this chapter. First day of biology lab cleanup for Ray and Suki :) Let's see how this first night goes! **

**(Sorry If this chapter's a little short, I'll give you guys an extra long one next time)**

**- QuirkyDiva1 **

*Ray's POV*

"I have to go to the lab now, see you guys later" I said to both Don and Fenton. Don who was playing some sort of motorcycle game on his laptop, and Fenton who was practicing some sort of vocal trill.

"Alas, you have my luck" Fenton replied, giving me a salute. I nodded at him with a quirked eyebrow, and Don gave a grunt of a goodbye. I opened the door and shut it quickly behind me, wanting very much to get away from Fenton.

My PDA read "6:45 pm", and I walked off in the direction of the biology lab. Headmaster had said to get there early, and I wasn't in any mood to get shipped off to West Campus for who-knows-how-long.

I wasn't nervous about cleaning frog intestines from a pan, but more nervous about being alone with Suki. I probably would say or do something that would make her hate me even more. "Stop it" I muttered to myself, "You can't think like this".

The closer I got to the Biology lab, the more I had to tell myself that everything was going to work out fine. God, I probably sounded like one of those crazy fan girls. I had to get a hold of myself.

I turned the corner, to find myself at the biology lab and swung open the door. Suki and Biology were already there, and Biology beckoned me over. "Good, you're here Mr. Snider, now we can get started" he said, passing both Suki and I a pair of gloves.

"You will be working in my lab for the next few weeks, and I should expect you both to make your best effort. You will both work to the highest standards, making sure this lab is perfect for the next day's class" Biology started, reaching for something under his desk. "You will treat the equipment with respect, and I give no exceptions to under-done work. Is that clear?" he asked, looking from Suki to me.

We both gave small nods. Biology let out a small sight, "I'll be back at nine. No funny business" he said, and left the room.

It suddenly became very real, and very awkward. I reached for one of the pans near the sink and started to wash it, not really knowing what else to do.

"Should I, um, clean the tables?" Suki asked, standing beside the pans.

"Sure" I said, giving her a small smile, then looked back to the dishes. I silently cursed myself for being so awkward.

This was going to be a long night.

*Suki's POV*

If anyone had ever wanted an exact definition of awkward, this would've been it. Cleaning up animal guts with the school bully, who just happened to have a major crush on you. I was trying my hardest not to go crazy.

And I had another, what was it, fifteen days of doing this? How was I going to survive for the next two weeks!

"You want a turn?" Ray said, looking over his shoulder at me and holding up a frog eyeball with oversized tweezers. His face was humorous.

A look of disgust crossed my face. "Nuh-uh, I think I'll just stick with washing the tables" I replied, eyeing the eyeball.

"C'mon, don't you dream of picking up eyeballs with tweezers? Isn't it your absolute dream?" he joked, letting out a small laugh.

Surprisingly enough, I found myself letting out a laugh as well. "Sorry, you're doing the intestines tonight. You can have table duty tomorrow" I replied, ringing out my towel into a water bin.

"Well at least we know how the janitor feels now" Ray muttered, turning back to the sink. Ray was oddly enough, quite funny. At least he wasn't total killer company.

But I was still pondering over what he had done to Jeremy the evening before. What had the kid done that had been so bad, and why had they been out after curfew? Soon enough, my curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask him. "Ray?" I said, and he turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he replied, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What were you actually doing the night we got caught. I mean, before you beat up a poor innocent kid" I said, adding almost-sarcasm to the last part.

His eyes slightly narrowed. "I could ask you the same question" he said, turning back around. "But I'm not that nosy" he finished.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. We both got into this mess, and if we're going to be doing this for the next few weeks we should at least get to know each other" I said in exasperation.

Ray stopped doing the dishes, and hesitantly turned back to me. "I was on my way back from tutorials. You happy?" he said, looking obviously embarrassed.

"You go to tutorials?" I asked in disbelief, and he nodded slightly. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding... but why? You seem to do fine in all the classes I'm in with you" I asked, placing the towel on the table.

He shrugged. "Everyone's got their weaknesses Suki. I guess mine's just in academics" he said much too casually. "Now that I've answered, it's your turn. What were you doing the night we got caught?" he asked.

How could I reply to this without obviously telling a lie. I couldn't tell him about our escape plan, no way. I couldn't tell him about the observatory either. But I could tell him I was hanging out with CJ, Gabe and Ian and I wouldn't have been telling a total lie.

"Out late with my friends, we lost track of time" I said. "Don't you think this is all a bit harsh? All we did was stay out a few minutes to late, and he puts us to work cleaning the Biology lab" I said, trying to fight my way off-topic.

Ray gave an enthusiastic nod. "I agree completely. Headmaster needs to know that were just teenagers, and teenagers rebel. It's our nature" he agreed, playing with the wet gloves on his hands.

I gave a small nod. "But they brought us here, so we can't rebel" I said quietly, realizing how sad this conversation was getting. "So we only want to rebel more" I finished.

Ray gave me a smirk. "What's this turning into? A philosophy class?" he said, lightening up the mood. It actually made me laugh. He made me laugh, and that was a very hard thing to do.

"I'm impressed" I said, quirking an eyebrow. "Not many people can make me laugh, I'll give you credit for this one" I said, letting a smile form on my face.

"Hey, they say I'm a charmer" he said, giving a joking shrug, and I laughed once again. Ray actually seemed like a decent person, he was so much different now than he was in the halls during the day.

Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be such as bad as I thought.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for this chapter being short. I've been plotting out this story, and this chapter has to be shorter for me to fit in all these details, but at least I know the outcome of this story now :)**

**Please review/ favourite if you enjoy! **

**-QuirkyDiva1**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey it's moi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or favorite-ed. It makes me feel all warm and gooey inside when I realize people actually like my stories. Okay, now let's get back to the story. It seems Ray and Suki seemed to get along in the biology lab last night, but will the feelings be mutual the next day? Read and find out :) **

**(Also, I realized that the last chapter sort of failed, so I'll try and make it up to you by making this one decent and much longer than the last one!) **

**-QuirkyDiva1**

*Suki's POV*

"Good morning Suki. It is now six forty-five a.m, and it is time for you to get ready for breakfast" said Whisper, my alarm clock buzzing off, waking both CJ and I. CJ replied in a groan.

"Thank you so much Whisper" I muttered sarcastically, pulling my blankets off and turning my alarm off. I stood up and walked over to CJ's bed, and shook her lightly. "Come on Ceeje, we have to meet the boys for breakfast in fifteen minutes" I said, and she moved her pillow form her face.

"Why does morning even exist?" she whined, pulling the blankets up higher so they were hiding her face.

"Because there needs to be balance" I replied, clearly un-amused. I hadn't got much sleep the night before, due to the fact that I was quite confused about everything at the moment. I was confused about our escape, confused about classes, and... confused about Ray.

Why had he been so nice to me last night? He was supposed to be the big bad bully, or whatever you want to call him, but he had been almost the exact opposite the night before. He had actually been semi-likeable.

CJ groaned one last time before she sat up, pulling the blankets off her head and walking towards her dresser. I pulled my red Tower Prep blazer from my dresser, and quickly got changed, then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Our dorm room was right beside the washroom, so we didn't have to go far.

CJ was close behind me, and we both took out our hairbrushes. "How did the dreaded biology lab cleanup go? Was it as horrible as you thought?" she said, seeming to be much more awake than she was a few minutes ago.

I shrugged; I wasn't really ready to admit to CJ that I didn't absolutely hate Ray anymore. She would've gone crazy, and made all sorts of untrue assumptions. "It was boring and gross" I replied, brushing my raven black hair.

"I feel so bad for you!" she went on, "I mean, I can hardly stand the sight of a real frog, let alone a dead dissected one". I rolled my eyes and a smile formed on my face. CJ was a good friend, she could sometimes be girly and annoying, but she was my best friend.

"Once you get used to it, it isn't half bad" I said, trying to look superior. CJ quirked an eyebrow at me, and I let out a small laugh. "Okay, even when you get used to it, it still is really bad" I admitted, and she laughed along with me.

We soon finished getting ready, and walked towards the cafeteria, where we meet both Gabe and Ian in the hall. "Morning" Gabe muttered tiredly, holding a small glass of coffee in his hands, like it was keeping him alive.

"Oh, Gabe" CJ and I both said, as I gave him a pat on the back.

"People need sleep" Gabe muttered, "sleep is a good thing". Ian, CJ and I all let out a laugh to Gabe's expense. He glared at us and shook his head, "It's not funny, I need my handsome sleep" he said, holding the coffee tighter to his chest. CJ and I gave each other knowing smirks.

We talked as we walked to the cafeteria, well, Gabe grunted more than he talked but at least he was trying. He became much more awake after he got his carrot cake waffles and a second cappuccino.

"So what did you guys do last night?" I asked, eating one of my four strips of bacon.

CJ, Gabe and Ian all exchanged humours glances. "Well we were working on the forest specimens, but then we got distracted after Gabe found a CD player..." Ian started, and they all burst out laughing. I didn't want to feel left out, but I sort of did. It was my fault though; I had gotten myself into this whole mess.

"Gabe tried to dance. It was horrible" CJ said, and Gabe looked to her in shock.

"What do you mean my dancing was horrible? I could've won _dancing with the stars _with the moves I was pulling" he complained.

I ate my lunch quietly, while the rest of my group exchanged jokes about the night before, laughing and smiling. "Wow" I thought to myself, "I'm such a loser. I'm really jealousy of my friends because they were having fun? What type of person am I?"

I shook my head, everything would be alright. My friends were there for me, and I would be there for my friends. They were being great to me, letting me know what was going on while I paid for the mistake's I had made.

Soon, Whisper's voice came on in an announcement. "First period starts in ten minutes" her monotone voice said. We all looked to each other and sighed.

"We should get going" Ian said, standing up and taking his tray to the garbage can. We all followed in his footsteps.

"See you all later" CJ said, and we all waved goodbye, walking in separate ways to our different classes.

My friends were being compassionate. I was the one who was not, and I needed to start pretty darn quick.

*Ray's POV*

"On the bright side, you don't smell like pig stomach anymore" Don said, shrugging as we walked down the hall. But I didn't take his joke as an insult, I was much too happy to get angry at the moment.

I hadn't been to awkward the night before, and I had seen Suki Sato smile due to me. That was a first. It had been much less awkward than I had expected, it actually had been sort of... pleasant talking to her.

"What's got you all chipper today, Ray?" asked Fenton as he started walking with us. Hell, even Fenton wasn't annoying me today, It was a miracle! I placed a hand on Fenton's shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Everything, Fenton, Everything" I said, and walked into my next class, English, abandoning my two roommates in the hall. English was something I was actually semi-decent at, unlike History or anything else.

I was early to class, so I sat my book bag on the desk. I soon realized the guys must have thought I had serious brain damage, because of my mood. I wasn't usually the happiest person, and usually was pretty boring to hang out with.

Wow, people must hate me.

But there was no time for negative thoughts; I was feeling too happy with myself for anything to go wrong. Or so, I thought I was. People soon started to pile into the classroom, and in came Suki with her friends. Then it dawned on me.

Even if Suki and I had been semi-friendly, I would never make it to the top of her priorities list. She had her other friends to look out for her, the people who had always been there for her. Her friends, Ian Archer, CJ Ward, and Gabe Forrest.

And then like that, my feelings of happiness deflated like a popped balloon.

I mean, why had I even been so happy in the first place? It wasn't like Suki would ever forgive me for all the horrible things I've done. Why should I even bother?

"_Stop putting yourself down"_ I thought to myself, and shook my head. I would be a different person.

I would change.

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you guys liked this chapter better than the last one, because the last one really sucked :p**

**Also, I probably won't be able to update for about a week because I'm going on a band retreat with my school band class. We leave on April 3****rd****, and we get back on the 5****th****, so I'll try and post something on the 7****th****. **

**Please review/ favourite, it always makes me feel awesome when someone appreciates my writing! **

**-QuirkyDiva1 **


End file.
